Cry
by Sailor Rei Star
Summary: Darian has broken up with Serena. Trista doesn't know if she should be happy or worried. Now Trista has to find the truth behind why Darian would give up his future. Was it for her?... One Shot, Songfic. Read and Review. My first posted fic.


Hi there. Sailor Rei Star here. This is my first fan fic to be posted on the internet. Don't even think about stealing it. I know where you live. You just don't know it yet... All characters from the Sailor Moon series are not mine, but i worship Naoko Takeuchi for sharing her vision with us all. I don't particularly like the anime series, but to go with this part of the Sailor Moon story line, it had to be from the anime. The character's names are in English. The story is set in the episode where Darien is by his motorcycle, over looking a cliff. The song "Cry" is from Mandy Moore. Well, you'll see.

Cry

huffhuff

A woman runs down the street. It's dark outside, darker than it has been in months, and it's barely late afternoon. Only she knows why.

huffhuff

She stops to catch her breath, but only for a moment.

"NO!" she mentally yells to herself. "You can not stop. Not till you find him."

She continues to run aimlessly through every street and alleyway she stumbles upon. The unanswered questions will her to keep running until she finds her king.

"Why?" she asks herself. "Doesn't he know that the entire galaxy could be thrown into chaos if he does this! Even the sky is sad and gray."

She stops again utterly exhausted and ready to collapse. She realizes that she is standing next to a park. "Well, searching the rest of Tokyo hasn't helped. Looking in a park couldn't do any harm."

She begins to saunter through, once again without any particular destination. For the millionth and one time that day she asks herself, "Why? There's nothing in the present or in the future that shows he would want to do this" But then, she begins to think of things from a different angle. "I've only thought about how this could affect the future. What about…the…past?"

_I'll always remember…_

Growing up as a prince had been a good life for him, and he was everything a prince should be: strong yet gentle, opinionated but respectful, powerful and loving all at the same time. On top of it all, he was arguably the most handsome man a girl ever had the chance of seeing: tall, slightly on the muscular side, with jet black hair, and a smile that sent shivers up most girl's spines. But, what really defined him were his eyes. He had the deepest, bluest eyes that you can imagine. You could get lost in those two pools of cerulean.

sigh

The woman suddenly snaps out of her trance like a whip cracking in mid-air. She blushes even though no one is around. "Can you blame me?" she asks to no one in particular. He has always had that affect on her, even from the very first time they met… she remembered it…so vividly.

_It was late afternoon…_

I had had been on a "business trip" so to speak on Neptune for several months. It was for the forming of a secret alliance between the four outer planets of the solar system. I had gone to represent my planet. Though I was under my father's authority, he had me handle most of the security issues, and this particular issue fell under that category. We met to discuss what the princess of Uranus called "a new evil that threatens to throw the entire universe into darkness." As princess of my own planet, I understood the importance of the situation, as did the princesses of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. So, the alliance was formed to discover and prevent this evil force. It was the first one that my planet had ever joined. Two years later, around the time the Millennium War began, conflicts arose with Saturn, and the planet was taken out of the alliance.

Though it was to be kept secret, the King of Earth learned of our plan, and he requested a meeting with "the representative of Pluto." Once again, that was me. I was to spend one week in the castle of King Darius to learn of the reason of his strange request. The first day of my visit was focused on formalities like settling in, meeting the King, Queen, and the officials under them. It was decided that later that evening, there would be a large feast celebrating my arrival. I didn't understand it. Why were they holding me in such high honor? Plutonians had never kept themselves in contact with any of the other planets. Why were they contacting us now? I would learn soon enough.

It was already late afternoon. Dinner would be served around seven, so I had about an hour and a half to prepare. The only thing I wanted to do was take a walk. The castle court yards were surprisingly large, so I had no trouble finding a quiet, out of the way spot. I stood there in silence for a while, taking in all of the beauty that was Earth. I don't know how long I stood there, but I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned around. It was all I could do not to faint just from the sight. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. To this day, I've never found another that could compare to him. It seemed I was, pardon the expression, "hooked from the first word." (I've never been very good with catch-phrases.)

_It lasted forever…_

"Hello." was all he said, but it was enough. I don't know how, but we began to talk, not for long, maybe fifteen minutes. We simply talked about nature. How beautiful the sun set was, and how it made the entire Earth light up with a brilliance not known to any other planet. Those were the best fifteen minutes of my life. I didn't under stand what was happening to me. I began feeling strange emotions that up until that time were completely foreign to me. I couldn't control myself around him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I should go." he said.

_And it ended so soon…_

"Oh." I replied half heartedly. "Why do you have to leave?"

"We have a guest at the castle and I'm to help prepare."

'He must be a servant' I thought to myself.

"Will you be there?" he asked me.

"Yes, I will!" I replied, maybe with too much enthusiasm.

"Good." he said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I yelled after him.

He turned around to look at me, and I almost forgot what I was about to say.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My name is Trista. What's yours?"

"My name is Darien."

'Darien, would you do this… for me?'

You can imagine my shock when later that evening, the page announced the arrival of the Crown Prince. Who would have thought that it was the kind, handsome man that I had met not hours before. 'Crown Prince Darien'; now King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century, ruler of the entire solar system along with… the Queen.

By the end of that week, King Darius had explained to me that he also felt that a new evil was approaching. It was not the same as what the princesses and I had been researching, but I did not tell him that. I didn't want to start another panic in his mind. He requested that if anything were to happen to him, that I would promise protection for Prince Darien. He said that he believed that Pluto would be the best planet to turn to because we had never joined any other planet as an ally. He felt that it was a possibility that this threat of his could come from another planet; how wrong he was. I knew that my father would not approve, but I gave my word that I would do anything to protect the prince.

I should have been concerned that the Prince may be hurt, but I was joyous. I was now a guardian of Earth's Prince. I couldn't have been happier. But I still did not understand why he would need protection.

Trista continues strolling in the park. There is still no sign of Darien, but she can't give up hope. Not yet.

'I still remember that day we met, Darien.' she thinks to herself. 'I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. But as guardian, princess, and Sailor Soldier of my planet, if there's one thing I learned, it's that life is not fair, not by any means. Fate brought you into my life, and Fate led you to her, not me.' By her, she means Serena, Princess and Sailor Soldier of the Moon. 'Even in my time, when you and Serena are King and Queen, I have refused to leave you. That is why I stay at The Gate, so I won't have to see you two together. But now, everything is different, now that this has happened.'

Suddenly, Trista stops walking. She stops moving completely. She stands like a statue. "I can feel him." she states. "I know he's close by."

She takes off running again with a renewed energy. "I have to find him!"

She runs to the very edge of the park, there, she sees him. He was standing on a small cliff over looking the city. His motorcycle is parked next to him. He stands there with his helmet under his arm. He looks out on the city, but his mind is somewhere else entirely.

_You were all by yourself…_

'Finally!' she thinks. 'I found him!'

Trista prepares to run to him, to shake him, and demand an explanation from him. She still can't think of a good reason. She takes a first step, but she is stopped by someone putting their hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around; she knew exactly who it was.

'My love'

"King Endymion, I did not know you were here."

"Yes, I know."

Trista spins around, looking her King straight in the eye.

"Why, my Lord? Why would he do this? I don't understand why he broke up with Serena! He supposedly loves her, why would he give her up! It doesn't make any sense! You two are supposed to be together forever!" she yelled in desperation.

'Then why do I wish that you would leave her, and be mine?' she secretly wondered to herself.

"Please, Trista, just trust me." Endymion replies. Even as he spoke the words, Trista could tell that something was still bothering him; in fact, he looked like he wanted to cry.

_Staring up at a dark gray sky…_

Even in the night, Trista could see the sadness on her King's face, and it broke her heart. She began to understand what was going on.

_I was changed._

"You did this, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Why."

"It's a test to see how much he really loves her."

"But you're him. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"Be… because… because I love her."

_In places no one will find, _

_All your feelings so deep inside…_

'He truly loves her. And he will, forever.'

_Was there that I realized,_

_That forever was in your eyes…_

_The moment I saw you…_

In that moment, Trista realized the truth. It came tumbling onto her like a ton of bricks. In her heart, she secretly was hoping that the reason he had left the princess was because he wanted to be with her instead of Serena. But, Darien loved Serena, Darien would always love Serena, and there was nothing she could do about it. Even as the Guardian of Time and Space, Trista had tried to go against Fate, but once again, she realized the cold reality of Fate. Some people will have Fate in their favor; the rest would not, and, as Sailor Pluto, Trista would never have Fate on her side.

She wanted to cry. Heck, for all she cared now, she would let the tears come. But then, she heard a small whisper… it was Endymion.

"Forgive me, my love. Please forgive me for the pain I will cause you."

Trista started to cry. 'He's in pain… they both are.'

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything…_

"Serena" It was Darien who spoke now.

_All right._

Trista realized it now. Darien wanted her back. It was killing him a little more every minute away from his love. He would need Trista now more than ever. She made a promise to King Darius to protect the Prince, and now she would fulfill that promise: she would bring Darien and Serena back together, at any cost.

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

Trista looked at Darien one last time. He was devastated and dieing in his heart. Then he looked down at his helmet, and Trista saw two small drops of water fall onto it.

_The moment I saw you cry._

He was crying.

----------End "Cry"

And, there it is. My first fic. Feel free to review, or you can email me. To clarify for some people,

Trista Sailor Pluto

Darian Tuxedo Mask

Endymion Darian's future self, King of Crystal Tokyo


End file.
